


Of Stone And Magic

by Oli_in_the_swamp (oliczek23)



Category: Original Work, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Acrostic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliczek23/pseuds/Oli_in_the_swamp
Summary: A collection of my poems inspired by Tales Of Arcadia
Kudos: 5





	1. Stoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drugs tw

Stoner  
Such a peculiar word  
Does that mean they can turn into stone?

Magic  
Of this world runs bright  
Through their veins in the lonely night

Minds  
Free of worry and fear  
Take the world on your shoulders; conquer

Stoner  
Such a peculiar word  
Against them is turned the society's sword


	2. the voice of the broken

I'm partially stone  
Partially alone  
My goals are gone  
I'm gone

I'm partially torn  
Partially reborn  
My future is gone  
I'm gone

I'm partially new  
And partially doomed  
The void won't leave me be

I'm partially stone  
Partially done  
Their cries won't let me drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually meant to be sung, I might provide a recording later


	3. Heartstone

Heroically speaking  
Everything is alright  
Are we ready to say it isn't?  
Right, we never will be.  
There's just too much hurt.  
So why not just forget it all?  
The future doesn't have to be based on the past  
Only let the present shape us  
Never look back  
Evolve.


	4. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood tw

Sometimes all you need is a little sun  
Overbearing darkness of your choices will go down  
Right as you follow the correct path  
Rising your head to gaze at the clouds  
Your hand still bathed in blood

**Author's Note:**

> Get on my [discord server](https://discord.gg/CFFamqswRK) and watch me write things like that more often.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OliSwamp) | [Discord](https://discord.gg/CFFamqswRK) | [Tumblr](https://oli-in-the-swamp.tumblr.com/) | [Carrd](https://oliswamp.carrd.co/)


End file.
